Distraction
by Love and HeartBreak21
Summary: He wants to look away. He has to look away, but he can't. She's in his shop, living and breathing. And she's as beautiful as ever... she's a distraction. Rumbelle One-shot.


**DISTRACTION**

* * *

><p><em>by Love and HeartBreak21<em>

He wants to look away. He has to look away, but he can't. She's in his shop, living and breathing. And she's as beautiful as ever... she's a distraction. Rumbelle One-shot.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing.

**RATING: **K+

**STATUS: **One-shot

**SPOILERS:**

1x12

* * *

><p><em>" And all you'll have is an empty heart...and a chipped cup." <em>

-Belle

* * *

><p>He wants to look away. He <em>has <em>to look away, but he can't. She's in his shop, living and breathing. And she's as beautiful as ever... she's a distraction.

Yes, she is. With her smiles, laughs, and just... _her. _

This is what he gets for falling in love.

Since she got in Storybrooke... he just wanted to hold her tell her that he loved her, tell her that he was sorry. Tell her he was nothing but an old man- a monster- who wanted her to love him.

But he never could.

_Coward... _his mind told him, he tightened his grip on his cane. See! This is what she did to him, she made him deep in thought and she didn't even look at him yet, so if she did talk to him, his knees would go weak and he would crumble on the floor.

She didn't remember him.

_You're scared. _

_She's a distraction. _

Mr. Gold stopped himself from groaning in annoyance, if she noticed him she would _definitely _bring up a conversation, talking to him, smiling at him, laughing at his trembling hands. _  
><em>

By all means, she is way too distracting and he is way, way too in love.

And then, apparently he made too much noise. He watched in horror as her head shot up and looked over at him and he froze, clutching his cane, he didn't even notice his trembling hands as she smiled at him.

It had sent his body on the edge. He felt every hair on his neck and arms stand on end.

By, gods, she's just as beautiful as he remembered. His eyes darted to her head of curls that bounced off her shoulders, he kept his ground and had the strength not to run his hands through her curls.

" Mr. Gold!" she beamed at him and started to walk over to him, her hands tearing away from some objects that she had found and picked up a small basket and his eyes slightly widen.

She had on a blue, elegant shirt that fit her perfectly and wore tight jeans, he quickly averted his gaze from her memorizing- _distracting _- the voice buzzed in his ear, eyes.

" Miss French, how are you?" he asks and cleared his throat.

She smiled, his Belle, smiled again. He felt his breath leave him.

" I'm well, Mr. Gold. I was looking around your shop, I didn't notice you."

_Perfect. _

She flashes another smile and then turns back to the objects in the store and he sighs in relief. He just doesn't know what to say to her, when someone else is here, he is cold and sharp, knowing _exactly _what to say.

But when she is around him, he feels like he is getting smaller and smaller.

_She's a distraction. _

He looks over at her again, and he stares. He realizes that she can see him staring in the corner of her eye and he turns away, his heart pounding and shaking his whole body.

She _hmms _and gently sings a tune and the sound ricochets through him, she sang that tune in the dark castle when she was sweeping and he was annoyed by her humming, but she continued and he soon grow to like the little tune.

She stands up and looks through her basket, her brown hair flipping in her face. It takes all his willpower not to step closer to the woman before him, he stares at her elegant hands and then sighs, grumbling under her breath. He can still her accent. She brushes her hair away, and bits her lip. He suddenly feels antsy.

Once she's done, she looks up at him and he freezes again.

" Why are you here, dearie?" he suddenly chokes out. He doesn't want her stay, she's too distracting. She left him once, why can't she do it again? Can't he just live in peace without her not remembering him?

She quirks an eye brow. She knows how bad he is with pretending with her, and she plays with her pearl necklace, spinning it around her fingers and sits on a bench, and crossed her leg over another leg. He can't stop staring.

" Do you want me to go?"

_No. _" Yes."

She narrows her eyes. " You do? Am I distracting you?" she asks slowly, as if she knows he wants to hold her.

_Yes. _" No. But you're clearly not buying anything, just running your little fingers over my items." he growls, and he hopes it can cover up of how much he loves her.

She ins't fazed at all. _Damn this woman. _She pets her fingers over her jean covered knees and still stares up at him.

" Do we know each other?" she suddenly asks.

He feels his breath catch, he wants to respond. Can't respond. Mustn't respond.

" Love... we've never met in this life." he tells her quickly and quietly, his eyes briefly closing for a moment.

When he eyes open, she's standing up and his heart clinches as he sees her eyes twinkle in disappointment. Why? " Oh," she says quickly and he just wants kiss her. She stands straighter. " Oh, alright. My mistake. You just... look familiar."

He stays silent. " Are you alright, Mr. Gold?" she asks.

" Y-yes. Of course, why, darling?"

He can't count how many nicknames he is giving her. She smiles a little as he says this, and she steps closer and heat wells up in his chest and creeps up his neck and face.

His blushing.

His _blushing. _

No, no! Mr. Gold _does not _blush.

" Because... your hands are shaking." she says quietly, and he looks down and freezes when he sees his hands. His damn hands, he looks up at her and opens his mouth to say something, but then closes it and feels an bolt shot up his hand to his arm as her small hand covers his own.

Oh, how good this feels.

" Are you cold? Would like to borrow my jacket?" she asks him and he shakes his head. She wants to give him her jacket, so he can be _warm, _apparently. He wants to tell her that's not why he's shaking.

" No really," she smiles, noticing his expression. " It's fine. I don't need, my father's shop isn't far. Your staying here for a long time." She then walks away, her hand off of his and he realizes how cold he feels without her near him.

When she comes back, there is a jacket in her hands. " It might be a little small, but here," she reaches over and draps the jacket over his shoulders and his body shakes when he felt her fingers lightly touch the back of his neck and ends of his hair. " There." she whispers.

His eyes widen. She's so, so close to him. A whimper draws from the back of his throat, as her fingers brush his again.

" I... feel warmer. Thank you, sweetheart."

She smiles. The birds sing and his heart dances.

" Oh!" she realized and the sudden noise of her happy voice makes him draw back, almost tripping over his own feet. She looks back at him and laughs softly and he looks over at the woman, her giggles growing louder into a laugh.

The sight in front of him is enchanting.

" What?" he asks.

" Nothing. You just look so cute with my jacket over your shoulders." she smiles. He smiles dumbly and takes the jacket off, and she watches him, knowing he is leaving it on the counter for her to grab it when she has to leave. She knits her brows.

He looks away and when he looks back, she is looking at the clock and frowns. " I must be going, I'm already late my father is going to kill me." she smiles.

His eyes widen and his hands tighten. She watches. " Oh no! Not literally! Just a form of speaking." she assures him.

" Yes, I know." he says dumbly. " You should," _MUST _" be going." He doesn't want her here, she's too distracting. _  
><em>

She pulls out a small red rose from her basket and painful memories flood his mind. Her arms extends and gives him the rose, and he doesn't take it at first, he can't take it. But the smile on her face makes him do otherwise.

" Thank you." he bows slightly and she giggles and puts the basket over her wrist.

" Goodbye Mr. Gold." she smiles, and there's something sparkling in her eyes. He doesn't know what it is.

He watches as she walks away and he lets out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. " This is what she does to you!" he says quietly to himself and feels the spark from her touch still lighting in his body.

A distraction she is. She makes him stutter, blush, trip...

_Oh no. _

As he was thinking, his eyes stopped and realized her jacket was still on the counter.

She left it in his shop.

On purpose.

She_ wants_ to see him again...

His Belle knows she is a distraction. And a distraction she is.


End file.
